


ice skates

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, v minor alcohol Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Luke always wants to do something when it's snowy out and Han can't say no to that face.





	ice skates

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from skybridger@tumblr! this was fun

Han would have been perfectly fine hibernating for the next few months, or at least not waking up until past noon, but Luke wasn’t having it.

He managed to keep Luke in bed with him until  _ almost _ noon, dragging him back in when he came to wake Han up after a shower and some coffee.

Luke tasted like toothpaste and a smear of hot chocolate sludge before he swatted at Han's chest and leaned just out of reach.

“Brush your teeth,” he said with a breathless laugh when Han kissed the ticklish spot below his jaw, winding his arms around Han’s waist. “Nasty.”

Han made it until just past noon before wanting to kiss Luke won out over wanting to stay in bed all day.

Luke was on his second cup of coffee with too much cocoa powder when Han blearily shuffled into the kitchen, warming his hands on the mug Luke had made for him.

He grimaced at the thick frost on the window when he sat down, a little more snow sticking to the glass than there had been the night before.

He didn't know how Luke did it; he  _ knew, _ consciously, once Luke had reminded him that deserts don't stay hot at night, but he still didn't think that explained how he stayed so goddamn chipper about it even when the snow was up to his knees and he couldn't go out without the air stinging his face.

Han liked it toasty, only tolerating fall as an excuse to bring out the sweaters until it dipped into coat weather, and then all he wanted to do was wrap himself up in enough blankets to risk suffocating and stay there until the last of the snow was gone.

Luke always wanted to  _ do _ things, and like clockwork, “We should go out today.”

Han grunted unintelligibly and gulped down half his coffee.

Luke bumped his foot against Han's ankle under the table. “It'll be fun.”

“It's…” Han grumbled, waving towards the window.  _ “That.” _

“I know,” Luke said slowly, leaning forward with his forearms against the edge of the table. “I heard the lake is good for skating on, now.”

“We don't have--”

“We have the kind that clip onto your boots,” Luke said, and Han raised an eyebrow when he added, “I got two pairs.”

“When did you…” Han started, shaking his head to himself and taking another sip of coffee. “It's probably covered in kids.”

“Not since they opened the rink.”

Han’s eyes narrowed over the rim of his mug. “Which you know because…?”

The table started to wobble from Luke excitedly bouncing his legs before he stopped himself. “I thought you were going to say that, so I looked it up.” 

It sounded like that settled it.

Han shrugged, and Luke grinned, and he finished his coffee while Luke heated up a frozen pizza.

It was another couple hours before they made it out of the house, with digging out the gloves and wool socks and instant heating pads and all the time it took to put everything on.

Han somehow ended up being ready first, his coat starting to get uncomfortably warm while he waited by the door.

“Luke!” he shouted, cupping his gloved hands around his mouth to make sure he heard from wherever he'd run off to. “This was your idea, come on--”

He stopped when he heard Luke say something from another room.

“What?”

Luke was fighting back a frown when he came back in with a glove pulled lumpily over his right hand and the other between his teeth.

“It keeps slipping,” he grumbled, and Han would have braved snow up to his waist if it meant getting that frustrated look off his face.

“I got it, c’mere.”

The fabric caught on the joints of his prosthetic until Han pulled the glove straight, taking Luke's other hand to press a kiss to his knuckles before holding the other glove open for Luke to stick his hand inside.

He didn't let go of Luke's hand just yet, pulling him in with a soft tug until Luke took that last step forward to kiss him.

“Let’s go,” he said, giving Luke's hand a squeeze as he led him out the door.

Luke remembered at the last second to grab the bag with the skates from where he'd left it by the doorway.

The roads wouldn't be cleared until the snow stopped, but it didn’t seem like it would be slowing anytime soon, fluffy clumps still adding to the few inches that had already come down since the day before. The snow was mostly untouched, just a lower patch on a neighbor’s driveway before they'd evidently given up until it stopped coming down.

The lake was only a few streets away, down a path at the end of town that they could only find by the gap in the trees. They had to follow old footprints covered by a few inches of fresh snow, the rest of it halfway up to Han's knees, and he still had to swipe off a layer of it sticking to his pants once they got to the lake.

It wasn't quite so thick there, without the snow pushed aside from the roads; Han could still feel it creeping into his boots, up past his ankles, and he was about to ask Luke if he wanted to turn back when he stopped at the look on his face.

This wasn't his first real snow, wasn't even close anymore, but he was still just as excited as when Han was in middle school and everyone would crowd around the windows at the first sign of a rare few flakes coming down.

He decided he could deal with some snow in his boots for a while.

Luke pulled his coat tighter around himself with a shiver as he looked around, kicking the snow off of a log so he could sit down and take the skates out of the bag.

Han uneasily eyed the spot next to him until Luke wiped more of the snow off.

Luke turned the skates over in his hand before nudging his knee against Han's and twisting to face him. “Can you help me with this?”

“I don't even know how these work,” Han mumbled, but he lifted Luke's leg into his lap, fumbling with the skate until it was buckled around his boot.

Luke's smile was warm when Han looked up to gesture for his other leg, his eyes crinkled at the corners, and Han was thankful for the cold stinging his cheeks pink to hide the flush he could feel creeping up with it.

Luke waited until Han had attached his own skates, absently kicking slices into the snow until Han stood up and held a hand out for him. Luke was steadier on his feet than Han was, holding his hand tight with his other hand gripping Han’s sleeve to keep him from tripping.

Han hesitated once they got to the edge of the lake.

“You sure we’re not gonna fall through?”

Luke pointed to a couple deep tracks in the snow covering the ice. “Not unless we weigh more than a snowmobile.”

Han took a deep breath and nodded.

He still didn't take a step forward.

“You've done this before, right?”

Han shook his head.

“Oh,” Luke said quietly. He gave Han’s hand a quick squeeze, skating smoothly a few feet out before circling back and holding his hands out for Han. “You'll pick it up, it’s like rollerblading.”

Han wanted to point out that it had been the better part of two decades since he had done that, but he kept his mouth shut.

He took Luke's hands with a groan, wobbly stepping out onto the ice.

Luke looked back over his shoulder before lightly pulling Han towards him, slowly skating backwards while Han went stiff as a board and had to remind himself not to squeeze Luke's prosthetic too tightly.

“You need to relax,” Luke said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Han snorted and shook his head. 

“I mean your body, you're just going to fall like that.”

Luke carefully pried his right hand from Han’s, skidding to his other side so they were facing the same direction, his knees slightly bent.

“Like this.”

Han tried to relax his legs.

“And just push off the ice.”

Luke had to catch him when he tried to, drifting a few inches towards the center of the lake.

“Okay, let’s…”

Luke kept a hand at Han’s waist while he slid behind him, moving both hands to his hips.

“Just remember to keep your knees bent.”

Han bit back a yelp when Luke slowly started to skate behind him, pushing him along in front; Han was glad Luke had been right about no one else being there, because he couldn't keep his arms still at his sides, outstretched and wobbling to try to keep his balance.

He had to pinwheel his arms a few times when Luke bumped against his back, shivering when Luke kissed the back of his neck before skating him forward again.

“You can try it yourself, I won't let go.”

Han shakily pushed one foot off the ice before stiffening up again and shaking his head. “I'm gonna fall.”

“You're not going to fall.” Luke squeezed his hips and slowed down a little. “And I’d catch you.”

Luke looped them around once they made it to the other end of the lake, circling back before Han tried again, and he managed a few shaky pushes forward before he hit the ice with a  _ thud _ and a startled shout that wasn't his when he landed on Luke's arm.

Han pushed himself up with a groan, rubbing at his elbow where it had smacked against the ice. “Didn't stab you or anything, did I?”

Luke shook his head when he sat up next to him and rolled out his shoulder.

“I  _ told _ you--”

“You did,” Luke said, cutting him off with a kiss before carefully standing up again, holding a hand out for Han.

“I’m good right here.”

“One more time around,” Luke said, wiggling his fingers at Han. “Please?”

Han let out an exaggerated huff and took Luke's hand.

He stumbled forward as soon as he was upright, almost toppling into Luke before he caught him with his hands at Han's waist.

“Careful, there.”

Han didn't get the chance to gripe about it before Luke leaned up to kiss him, and he forgot what he was complaining about for a second.

Luke scooted behind him and put his hands at Han's hips, slowly pushing him along following the tracks they'd left before, one set of smooth lines and another set that looked like a toddler had tried to draw a circle with their wrong hand.

Han managed to inch his skates along the ice a few times before giving up when he almost tipped over, Luke pulling him back upright with a kiss to the back of his head.

“Pretty sure you're trying to kill me here,” he grumbled, leaning back into Luke’s hands.

“If I was trying to kill you,” Luke said slowly, “why would I be planning on getting hot chocolate on the way home?”

“We are not spending five bucks on hot chocolate,” Han said, however much he liked the thought of something to warm up soon. “You make it better, anyway.”

“I’ll make you some,” Luke said, speeding up to get back to where they'd left their bag. “I think we still have some of that Bailey’s, from when Leia came over last week.”

“I love you so much.”

Luke pushed him the last few feet to the edge of the lake, keeping his hands at Han's hips until he was on the ground and wobbling towards the log.

It took a minute for Han to unclip the straps holding the skates to his boots, his fingers numb and tingly now that he was sitting down and the cold was catching up with him; he pulled Luke's legs into his lap when he wasn't faring much better.

“Thanks for indulging me,” Luke said, leaning forward to kiss Han’s cheek while he finished with the last buckle on Luke's boot.

Han turned his head just in time to kiss Luke properly. “Like I could say no to you.”

Luke grinned and slid his legs from Han's lap. He shook the snow off of the skates before putting them back in the bag, looping his arm with Han’s as he stood up.

“Let’s go.”

“You don't have to tell me twice.”

The snow had finally slowed enough for the plows to come out, the almost eerie silence gone with the sound of metal scraping over concrete and cars zooming along now that the roads were being cleared.

Han walked a little faster when he could feel the snow in his boots starting to melt.

He felt overheated as soon as they got inside, the radiators clunking noisily and fogging up the windows. 

“You go warm the bed up,” Luke said, kissing Han’s cheek on his way to hang up his coat. “Your face is freezing.”

Han pulled him in for a kiss before he could get very far. “You wanna do something about it?”

“Bailey’s,” Luke said simply.

Han grinned and kissed him again before heading to their room.

He grimaced at his pants sticking to his legs from the snow melting, tossing them in the general direction of the laundry basket on his way to the bed. The sheets were cold, even with the heat on, and he had to clench his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering until it warmed up with his bodyheat.

He heard a muffled  _ oh, shit _ from the kitchen, eyeing up the sweatpants left on the floor to decide if they were close enough to get out of bed for, still undecided when Luke came in a minute later with a mug in each hand.

“I might have topped them off a little too much.”

Han pushed the blankets down just enough to get his arms free to take the mugs while Luke stripped out of his pants, dropping them in the hamper and picking up Han's from where they'd fallen a few inches away.

“Like that's a bad thing,” Han said, taking a sip while Luke climbed into bed next to him. “Oh my  _ god, _ you weren't kidding.”

“We were almost out, I had to use it up,” Luke justified, taking the other mug from Han. “I think this one has less, if you want to switch.”

“Mama didn't raise a quitter.” He took another drink, fighting back a cough. “If I didn't know any better,” he said, shuffling closer to Luke, kissing below his jaw, “I’d think you were trying to get me drunk.”

Luke shivered and tilted his head for Han to keep kissing his neck. “You're pretty cute when you're drunk.”

Han pulled back with a quick nip just above Luke’s collar.  _ “You're _ pretty cute when you're drunk.”

Han could see him smiling over the rim of his mug before Luke leaned in to kiss him, and his lips tasted faintly like chocolate and liquor. 

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi dot tumblr dot com


End file.
